macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is the main character of Barney & Friends, a children's television series aimed at viewers aged 1 to 8, who was created by Sheryl Leach and is owned by HiT Entertainment. He is a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. His show aired on PBS from April 6, 1992, to September 18, 2009, before his PBS show, he had a direct to video series, Barney and the Backyard Gang that premiered in 1988, and is rumored to be rebooted soon. A stuffed-animal character who comes to life through children's imaginations, Barney is known for quoting many things as being "super-dee-duper" and for his signature closing song "I Love You," set to the tune of "This Old Man." Despite being a carnivorous-type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods, from peanut butter and jelly to fruits and vegetables. As his show progressed, he was joined by fellow dinosaur characters Baby Bop, B.J., and Riff. History with the Macy's Parade The ever-popular purple people-pleaser was first represented in the Macy's Parade just 2 years after his television debut. As part of the pre-parade entertainment, he, Baby Bop and B.J. performed "If You're Happy & You Know It." That same year, a giant 58-foot tall balloon, requiring 20 gallons of paint, debuted alongside The Cat in the Hat and the original version of Cloe the Holiday Clown. Over the next 8 years, the balloon became a Parade mainstay, before the original balloon was retired shortly after the 2002 Parade. In 2003, Barney was brought to life in the form of a brand-new giant helium balloon. Marching to the music of his own horn, Barney keeps the beat dressed in a blue and gold drum major's hat and carrying a 17-foot long brass bugle as he marched down Broadway on Parade day. As he was the first giant balloon in the parade that year. This balloon only made three appearances and was retired after the 2005 Parade, likely from the damage it sustained that year. With Barney's fade into obscurity, a new balloon is never likely to be produced. In addition to appearing as a balloon, Barney would make several appearances on floats as a walk-around character from 1995 to 2004, riding on a total of six floats. The walk-around version would later appear on the Hats Off To Our Heritage float in 2011, celebrating the 85th Anniversary of the Parade. Incidents * In 1994, the balloon's left leg was torn by a tree along Central Park West. Additionally, A lamppost tore his side shortly after his NBC appearance. * In 1997, high winds reaching up to 45 mph affected the Parade. The balloon's appearance was delayed due to the Quik Bunny going out of control, thus missing his planned position. When the balloon made it down Central Park West, The balloon went out of control and knocked down a tree, But no one was injured. The balloon remained largely intact until 51st Street, where a violent gust of wind blew the balloon into a lampost, tearing a massive hole in its side. The balloon was lowered to the ground, and stabbed by NYPD officers to ensure a quick deflation. The balloon later was rolled up and laid to rest on a nearby curb, as the crowd chanted happily for his demise. A little after the accident had ended, Barney's handlers would help to handle the Rugrats balloon (which survived the parade). This incident caught major viral attention in 2013 when a YouTuber named DelhiTheCat uploaded the incident in full. The balloon was later repaired at Macy's Parade Studio and returned to the lineup the following year, due to his extreme popularity of Barney at the time. * In 2005, the second balloon's left foot was torn open by a tree, as the handlers nearly lost grip of it. Despite the accident, he stayed afloat for the rest of the Parade. Music Barney (1994) * Barney & Friends Theme Song (Milton Delugg Version) Strike Up the Band Barney (2003) * The I Love You Song (Milton Delugg Version) Gallery Gallery: Barney the Dinosaur Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1994 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2003 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:1990s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by floats Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons with misconceptions Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade Category:TV Characters Category:Balloons used for Practice Flights